Leo Dooley
' Leo Francis Dooley' is the 16-year-old teen who is Adam, Bree, and Chase's brother-in-law and closest friend. He is the team's Strategic Mission Specialist. He considered a social outcast in most circumstances considering his small amount of friends. Donald had a lack of trust for Leo due to Leo's tendency to accidentally destroy things, but has started to change his opinion (as he enlists for many jobs including watcher and assistant). He is Tasha Davenport's son, Donald Davenport's step-son and Douglas Davenport's step-nephew. He now has a bionic arm as of You Posted What?!?. He is portrayed by the actor Tyrel Jackson Williams. Biography 'Season 1' In this season, Leo is in his clumsy phase of life who is still trying to fit in at school. He meets the Lab Rats and introduces them into the real world. Leo and the Lab Rats became friends easily and Leo had to save the Lab Rats for a numerous amount of times. 'Season 2' He becomes more responsible. He seems to help the Lab Rats more on mission rather then getting them trouble. In this season, he matured into a more fresh stage. His knowledge allowed him to get promoted to a Mission Specialist. 'Season 3 (Currently Airing Season)' He is looking out even more for Adam, Bree and Chase. He has also begun to make his own technology rather than breaking Donald's. He also becomes bionic as of You Posted What?!?, thanks to Douglas' upgrades to his arm. As you notice, Leo's voice is a bit lower than season 1 and 2. 'Season 4' Season 4 has not started yet. Personality Leo was the only non-bionic kid in the Davenport-Dooley Family until You Posted What!?!, Where he becomes bionic thanks to Douglas's upgrades to his arm. He is supportive of his mom's marriage to Donald Davenport. On their first day moving into his stepfather's mansion, he met Adam, Bree and Chase. He was attached to them soon and treated them as his own siblings. At school, Leo is considered the kid at the "bottom of the food chain" since he is one of the smart kids (Crush, Chop and Burn). However, with the help of his siblings, he was able to climb up the food chain and starts to get noticed in school. Leo is loyal, caring, and intelligent. He has demonstrated these qualities in various situations, especially when his family is involved. In Season 1, he showed his loyalty to his siblings by staying with them despite the possibility that he could be hurt (Rats on a Train); by sacrificing his date with Janelle--and ultimately, his safety--when the possibility of them dying became imminent (Back From the Future); and by keeping their secret of using their bionics at school despite its end result of him not being able to go to an event he's been looking forward to going to (Mission Invisible). He shows that he cares for them and about how they feel in isolated events, like when he allowed Chase to redeem himself by letting him use his idea to defeat the exoskeleton (Exoskeleton vs. Grandma); when he apologized to Adam and Chase for showing them up at the dance (Leo's Jam); and whenever he bonds with Donald (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?). His concern over their well-being can be seen more in Season 2. Upon Donald's request, he kept watch over his siblings, especially when they were around Marcus (Speed Trapped). After finding out the truth about him, he became more alert for them, even risking himself once again to prove to his family the danger that Marcus presents (Leo vs Evil). His intelligence and problem-solving skills have come to play in several instances. Using his knowledge of science and street smarts to stop a high-speed train (Rats on a Train) and applying the simple things he observes to drain out a toxic gas during a mission (Missin' the Mission) are two instances. Despite this, on several occasions he fails to take account of the potential consequences of his actions. However, Leo can be manipulative and self-centered at times, which often stems from his unpopularity. He has taken advantage of his siblings' bionics multiple times. He has used Bree's view of him as her little brother to catch a ride to his classes and get his 'forgotten' homework (Smart and Smarter); Adam's super strength to win the school fitness challenge (Death Spiral Smackdown); and the father-son relationship he's formed with Donald to be able to see a movie his mother forbade him to see (Chore Wars). Leo also quickly turns arrogant if things start to go his way, and acts stuck up, normally leading to him falling back to the ground painfully. He also often blows his achievements or duties out of proportion, making himself out as far more important, popular and successful than he really is. Leo also has a habit of creating his own problems; for example, he got trapped in Principal Perry's private elevator, which he was using despite students being forbidden (Chip Switch) or him convincing Bree to misuse her bionic vocal manipulation leading to both of them being discovered (Bro Down), or disabling Chase's bionics and inadvertently amplifying his bionic aggression (Spike's Got Talent ). He also often lies, and uses lying to try and solve his problems, normally unnecessarily; however, this backfires on him as it has left others distrusting of him, meaning he sometimes has trouble convincing them even when telling the truth, as demonstrated with his efforts to tell them Marcus is evil. Leo is one of the main characters on the show. He is Mr. Davenport's stepson who knows about Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics. His mother, Tasha, knows this as well. Leo's enemy is Marcus. Marcus antagonizes Leo and threatens him since he considers him a hindrance to his plans due to his being aware of his hidden plans (Concert in a Can). Especially now that Leo's discovered their hidden lair, he shows more hostility towards him (Leo vs Evil). Another enemy of Leo is Principal Perry. Both of them have seemed to dislike each other from the start. In Chip Switch, they temporarily tolerate each other. Leo would like to stay away from Principal Perry at all costs, as she likes to punish him. (Missin' the Mission), in You Posted What!?!, they become friends. Leo has a crush on Janelle. In a possible future seven years from the present (seen in Back From the Future), Leo and Janelle are a couple. In Leo's Jam, he had a crush on Danielle, but he chose not to pursue that (in order not to hurt his brothers' feelings). In Season 2 during Missin' the Mission, he became the team's Strategic Mission Specialist. In You Posted What?, Leo's arm is broken and Douglas gives him bionic abilities to make his arm. Leo has super strength like Adam and can produce lasers with his hands. Family Adam Davenport Adam is Leo's Cousin/brother by Adam's adoption. They have a close brotherly relationship and are always there for each other. They do argue and insult each other sometimes, but in the end, they'll be there for each other, no matter what. In Bionic Showdown, Adam discovers his hidden ability when Marcus was about to kill Leo. These two care deeply about each other and will always help each other out, in any way they can. In You Posted What?!?osted what, Adam was deeply concerned when Leo was hurt. They seem'd to have the least plots out of the whole family (See alsp: Adeo) Bree Davenport Bree is Leo's older Cousin/Sister by Adoption. They insult each other from time to time, and they tease each other. Bree puts herself in a position as Leo's older sister, and makes him pay the consequences to his mistakes. (Spy Fly) She claims that she wants him to follow his responsibilities as she does with herself. They're always there for each other and care deeply about each other. In Three Minus Bree, Leo was deeply concerned for Bree and even went to Douglas, (ignoring Donald's rule) to make him fix it. (See also: Breleo) Chase Davenport Chase is Leo's Cousin/Brother by adoption. They have a close relationship and are always there for each other. Together they have become very close, seen in Sink or Swim when Leo was the only one able to convince Chase to overcome the Triton App that was controlling him. They work together on some things, but can grow jealous/competitive with each other too. They insult each other a lot and bicker too. But when the time is right, they will help each other out in any way they can. (See also: Cheo) Donald Davenport Donald Davenport is Leo's stepfather. Leo mainly calls him "Big D" because of his position as head of the Davenport Household. Mr. Davenport sometimes tries too hard to bond with Leo. In No Going Back, Davenport did not want Leo to worry. Leo is Donald's lab assistant. He strategizes missions for the Lab Rats. Douglas Davenport Douglas Davenport is Leo's Uncle since Donald is brothers with Douglas. Douglas said that he never wanted to hurt Adam, Bree, Chase in Taken, although when Leo metioned Marcus tired to kill him, Douglas said them possibly meaning he never wanted to hurt Leo. Leo convinced Douglas to help Bree fix her chip in Three Minus Bree. Together, they made an assumption that Krane was the girl in You Posted What?!? Leo and Douglas have bonded more over the course of You Posted What ?!?. Douglas helped him become bionic and heal his arm in You Posted What. Douglas also now lives with Leo since Donald has allowed Douglas to stay at The Davenport Household. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Reflexes: B'efore he had bionics, Leo had had reflexes that are far superior than the average person, which allows him to easily dodge and/or deflect laser bolts (even from weapons geared to destroy super humans and controlled by a supercomputer), and redirect those laser bolts to strike even small targets with pinpoint accuracy (as he demonstrated in Night of the Living Virus and The Rats Strike Back). He says that he developed those reflexes because of his life-long love of playing video games. His reflexes might come to the fact that he's short and light weighted *'Peak Human Intelligence:' While not in the same class as Chase or Mr. Davenport, Leo is a very intelligent kid. With all of the advanced skills he's developing as a result of his new life, it's possible that Leo could become even more smart than he was in the beginning of the series. He showed this knowledge when working as Mission Specialist and when creating his own inventions. In Back From the Future, the older, future Leo is implied to be the future Mr. Davenport's assistant. **'Advanced Computer Knowledge: '''Possibly thanks to Davenport, it is shown that that he seems to know how to access encrypted programs, hack into supercomputers and generate advanced computer softwares. Though he hasn't fully mastered this skill, as several times he has created programming errors that led to complicated situations. **'Tactical Thinking:' Leo has a gift for sizing up a situation and coming up with solutions, even while under extreme pressure. Also, because of growing up less sheltered than the other kids or even Mr. Davenport, Leo's instincts about people are far sharper, allowing him to size up people very quickly. (Leo immediately recognized Marcus as a threat, and Marcus, in turn, considered him a serious enough threat that he tried to eliminate him (in Speed Trapped) - and threatened him with exposing the entire family to the world when he couldn't eliminate him outright.) In No Going Back, Leo knew Douglas hacked Davenport before Davenport did. Like the Marcus-scenario, he was right. ** Durability: Leo has shown a strong level of durability. In Back From the Future Leo survied a flying debris. In You Posted What?!? When S-1 tired to kill Leo the derbis olny injured his right arm *'Bravery: Despite his childish attitudes, Leo has a strong sense of courage. In Back From The Future, he didn't hesitate to push all three siblings to safety when they were nearly killed by falling debris (almost being killed himself), and in Missin' the Mission, he went into a dangerous situation to help Mr. Davenport stop a toxic gas leak (while Adam, Bree and Chase were being kept in detention at Mission Creek High School by Principal Perry). Leo also stood up to Marcus, even after being threatened with Marcus' laser vision. In Taken, Leo stood up against Douglas, thinking he was the threat. * 'Bionic Arm: ' In You Posted What?!?, it is showed that Douglas upgraded Leo's right arm with bionic technology to replace his original, damaged arm. It's current known capabilities, according to Douglas, include: ** 'Fire Ball Generation: ' In You Posted What?!?, it is shown that Leo is capable of generating fire and throw in a sphere-like form through his bionic arm. This power was strong enough to temporarily take out Krane. ** 'Laser Sphere Projection: ' In You Posted What?!?, according to Douglas, Leo can generate laser energy and form them into laser spheres from his fingers. The capabilities of what they can essentially do when utilized are yet to be fully established. ** 'Super Strength: '''Leo is shown to have superhuman strength with his right arm, allowing him to be strong enough to crush Perry's hand and making it become broken and swollen. And in Armed and Dangerous, Leo uses his bionic strength to lift up the couch. Temporary Abilities: *'Electrokinesis (Parallel Universe): In Parallel Universe, Leo gains this in the world where he is bionic. He harnesses the static electricity from his surroundings and utilizes it to create lightning bolts. *'Super Speed (Parallel Universe - Bionic Birthday Fail):' Leo uses this ability three times in Parallel Universe, all in an effort to either escape or to defend Mr. Davenport and himself. In Bionic Birthday Fail, he and Bree use super speed to escape the two rebels that would attack them. *'Super Intelligence (Parallel Universe): '''Donald tells Leo that he knows he has super intelligence. *'Super Strength (Parallel Universe - Bionic Birthday Fail):' This ability manifested once: when Leo tosses the keys to Tasha and he ends up shooting them through the door, knocking off the neighbor's mailbox. In Bionic Birthday Fail, he had super strength in the simulator and threw Adam across the room. *'Geo-Leaping (Parallel Universe):' In Parallel Universe, Mr. Davenport reveals to Leo one of his newly uploaded abilities as they attempt to escape. Leo molecularly transports himself (and whoever he touches) from one place to another by thinking about his destination. It is rumored this will be a ability that Bree will unlock in season 3. *'Martial Arts (Parallel Universe - Bionic Birthday Fail):' It is shown that Leo can use martial arts like the Lab Rats, though it seems he can only use martial arts when he was bionic. However, in Bionic Birthday Fail he showed some skill as he tried to deaft Donald and in Taken he used it to try to take down Douglas Davenport. *'Force Field (Bionic Birthday Fail): In the combat simulator, Leo evades one of the rebel's attacks by using a force field. Leo's Glitches *'''Uncontrollable Electrical Generation: When he puts his hands in front of him and accidentally uses this ability, he tears down everything that is not immune to lightning. *'Uncontrollable Geo-Leaping:' When Leo Geo-Leaped he thought the Lab as his Destination and ended up at the Main Room of Mission Creek High School. * Uncontrollable Fire Ball Generation: As shown in You Posted What?!? Leo couldn't control his Fire Balls when he burnt Douglas's hair. Weaknesses *'Self-Defense Incapability: '''Unlike Adam, Bree, Chase, and Mr. Davenport, Leo is not taught in martial arts and does not know how to fight. He has to rely on technology and his bionics defend himself. *'Bully Victim:' Because of his size and how unpopular he is, he is a very easily-targeted bully victim. *'Inexperience: Leo's inexperience on missions makes him very vulnerable to danger. *'''Arrogance: Leo can be quite arrogant at times, especially if things start to go his way; more often than not he will blow his good luck by being arrogant and pushing it too far. *Self-Problems':' Leo has a habit of creating his own problems, although this is normally accidental and usually stems from him not understanding or atticipating the implications of what he is doing. *'''Clumsiness: '''Leo is always curious about something that can go wrong as seen on Rats on a Train, and always tries to help even if he can't, which lead to more problems occuring. Trivia * Leo was 13 years old until the episode Bionic Birthday Fail when he turned 14. *In, Three Minus Bree it is stated by Eddy that he is 16. *He was probably born around 1998 since he is 16. *He is a fan of the ''Pig Zombies ''movies. *He likes annoying Bree. *Leo is so small that Mr. Davenport's self-driving car placed a child lock on the doors because it thought he was 9 years old. *Leo is greedy and likes money as he wanted "combat pay" to keep Marcus busy in Mission: Space and he wanted a raise on his allowance after he was officially made the team's strategic mission specialist. * In Night Of The Living Virus he stated he was 5 feet tall Night of the Living Virus. *He does not like art shows and finds them boring as seen in "Quarantined," when he complains to Bree about having no choice but to go fetch her at Owen's art show. *He is now the team's Strategic Mission Specialist. *In "Bionic Birthday Fail", Leo temporarily had some of Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics in the simulation. *Leo calls Donald Davenport 'Big D'. *Tasha knows whenever he calls her 'Mommy', that he is hiding something. *Because of his lacking body, Leo is very and almost unrealistically weak. He could not carry or push Chase (Commando App), nor could he twist a sample container (Quarantined). In addition, he was unable to even lift Tasha's one-pound weights in The Rats Strike Back, or complete one sit-up in Scramble the Orbs . *He can improvise well, shown in Missin' the Mission. *He, along with Chase, always gets teased for being short. But this doesn't stop him from mocking others for being short. *He has a hamster. (Mission: Space) *Leo had a goldfish, which Adam purposely cooked. The goldfish's name was Beyoncé. (Adam Up) *When Chase met Leo, he could not stand him. *His middle name is Francis. (Rats on a Train and Prank You Very Much) *He has been trapped in an elevator twice, the first being Chip Switch and the second being No Going Back (this instance is also mentioned in the continuation episode, Sink or Swim). * Leo had Selachophobia (the fear of sharks) until Cybrog Shark Attack. *Leo doesn't photograph well (Not So Smart Phone). *He got bionics in the Season 3 episode "You Posted What?!?" because S-1 crushed his arm, and Douglas gave him a bionic arm to save him. *Donald and the lab rats always forgive Leo. *Even though, he has bionics, he easily got pinned by S-1, possibly due to not being able to practice. *Donald has said Leo can't handle bionics but Leo handled them just fine in You Posted What?!? * Leo usually wears long-sleeve shirts. * He is a bionic human as of You Posted What?!?. * He wears a different stlye of clothes in Season 3 Category:Bionic Category:Characters Category:Davenport Family Category:Dooley Family Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Protagonists